Jane et Bella, Un amour Impossible
by Twilight-TVD-fan01
Summary: L'une est une vampire Végétarien,l'autre est une vampire Carnivore. L'une fait partit du Clan Volturi,l'autre du Clan Cullen.Une Rencontre.Un Regard.Un Toucher.Des Sentiments.Un Baiser.Un amour.
1. Rencontre

**Disclaimer: Bella appartiens à Jane et Jane à Bella. Le couple appartiens a Stéphanie Mayer. Je ne me fait pas de tunes sur ma fiction.**

**Volterra.**

Une jeune blonde avec des yeux rouges été dans sa chambre en train de regarder par la fenêtre, songeuse. Aro, lui avait demandé de se rendre chez les Cullen pour faire un état de situation. Elle adorait les Cullen mais elle se demandait pourquoi elle. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se déplacer pour aller à Forks. Elle avait déjà terminé ses valises et soupira de lassitude. Elle était vêtue d'un haut bleu avec un jean slim qui marquait ces magnifiques courbes. Elle fixait l'horizon de ces yeux cramoisis quand un autre vampire avec les mêmes yeux et lui ressemblant étrangement entra dans sa chambre.

-Jane, il est temps que tu partes. Aro, Caius et Marcus t'attendent dans le Hall. Dit le brun.

-Merci Alec. Mais la prochaine fois, frappe avant d'entrée. Dit lascivement Jane.

-Désolé, j'oublie tout le temps, ma chère sœur.

-Et on se demande pourquoi on est pareil. Sourit Jane.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de sourire sur ton visage.

-Profite en ce n'est pas tous les jours que je souris. Fit froidement Jane.

-Je le sais. Tu vas me manquer, Jane.

-Toi aussi. Fit Jane doucement. C'est provisoire. Aller on y va.

Jane regarda froidement comme à son habitude son frère et lui emboita le pas de son frère. Ils arrivèrent devant le Hall où 3 vampires les attendaient.

-Ma chère Jane. Dit un vampire aux yeux rouges et à la chevelure noire lisse.

-Aro! Dit tous bas Jane en soupirant. Arrête, je ne suis pas ta chose. Dit-elle indignée.

-On est d'humeur massacrante à ce que je vois. C'est à cause du voyage. Bref, As-tu bien cerné ta mission?

- Ouai, je le suis cernée. Mais pourquoi moi?

-Bon, aller file. Tu comprendras quand tu y sera. Sourit Aro.

Jane soupira, sachant bien qu'Aro ne lui dira rien de plus. Elle se tourna et regarda son jumeau qui portait les bagages. Il la prit dans ces bras et murmura :

-Dit au gros ours que je l'aime.

-Ce sera fait. Sourit Jane dans le cou d'Alec.

Elle quitta les bras de son frère avec son air habituellement froid et partit à vitesse vampirique de Volterra.

**Forks**

Pendant ce temps, une dispute éclata entre une fille avec des cheveux courts et noirs et une fille avec des cheveux bouclés et bruns.

-Alice, pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille en shopping?

-Aller, Bella, on va s'amuser. Fit la prénommée Alice.

-Mais on y est allée i jours. Vas-y avec Rosalie. Fit indigner Bella

- Non, elle ne veut pas y aller non plus. Bouda Alice.

-Al' si elle ne veut pas y aller, laisse la tranquille. Fit un grand costaud sur le canapé.

-Mais Em', j'ai envie d'y aller et il y a personne qui veut venir avec moi. Dit la brune.

- Alice, je ne vais pas venir avec toi. Et pourquoi Rose ne veut pas venir? Dit Emmett

-Car j'ai assée de fringues pour l'année et que Al' ne va faire que me sauter dessus. Répliqua une blonde.

La petite brune se raidit et frissonna quand elle sentit sa compagne dans son dos et ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches. Son souffle taquinant son lobe d'oreille.

-Ne me tente pas. Souffla Alice.

-Faite sa dans une chambre. Dit un grand brun.

-Ed', ne me cherche pas. Dit Rose.

-Edward ne commence pas à chercher ta sœur. Sourit un grand blond aux yeux ocre.

-Je ne l'as cherché pas, Carlisle. Sourit Edward.

Rosalie sourit et déposa un baiser dans le coup d'Alice qui gémit légèrement. Elle resserra son emprise sur ces hanches et passa ses mains sur son ventre. Edward détourna les yeux et s'en alla. Rosalie sourit et délaissa son amante. Alice se retourna vers Rosalie et la fusilla du regard.

-Rose, ça va être ta fête. Prévient Bella.

-Je sais. Sourit Rosalie.

-Tu le fait exprès hein? Demanda Alice.

-Tout à fait. Rosalie sourit et prit par la taille la petite brune puis la souleva et l'embrassa avec fougue. Rejoins-moi l'as haut. Dit Rosalie en montant dans leur chambre. Alice la regarda avec envie et désire et regarda Bella ensuite.

- Vas-y. Je te dirais ce que Carlisle nous a dit. Sourit Bella.

Alice sourit et fit un bisou sur la joue à Bella qui lui rendit et monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Carlisle revint dans le salon et se mit sur le canapé.

-Où est Rose et Al'? Demanda le vampire.

-Putain, Alice arrête de pensée qu'a ça. Dit Edward en se massant les tempes.

-Elles sont...Occupée. Sourit Bella en regardant Edward grimacé.

-Je vois. Bref, nous avons appris que Les Volturi ont envoyé quelqu'un pour faire un état de situation et il sera là dans la soirée. Annonça le chef de famille.

-Très bien. Dit Emmett.

Il était maintenant 20h. Une autre dispute éclata entre Bella et un vampire blond avec un air de malade.

-Jazz, arrête de tricher et n'utilise pas ton pouvoir sur moi. Hurla Bella.

-Je ne triche pas, Bella. et je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi. C'est toi qui es nul. Sourit Jasper.

-Mais je vais...

-Tien t'as encore perdu? T'est vraiment nul. Sourit espièglement Alice qui descendit en compagnie de Rosalie.

-Alors on a fini la partie de jambe en l'air? Dit Bella.

-On vous a entendu. Sourit Emmett.

-Vous avez rien de mieux à faire que de nous espionner? Dit Alice

- Ta rien de mieux à faire que de te moquer de moi? Répliqua Bella. As-si couché avec Rose. Défia Bella.

-T'est en manque, chère sœur ? Fit Alice avec un sourire carnassier.

-Pas autant que toi, Al'. Répliqua Bella

Alice sourit et utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour attraper la brune mais elle aussi utilisa sa vitesse pour l'esquiver. La brune sourit.

- Attrape-moi. Défia Bella en partant vers la forêt.

Alice leva les yeux aux ciels et courut après la belle brune. Elles étaient dans la forêt quand Bella sauta d'arbre en arbre et fendit sur Alice la plaquant au sol.

-J'ai gagné, Chère sœur. Sourit Bella.

-Oui, tu es toujours aussi forte. Sourit la noiraude

Bella se releva et aida sa sœur à ce relevée. Elles couraient pour rentrer quand elles tombèrent face à face avec une paire d'yeux rouges.

-Jane ?! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda incrédule la petite noiraude.

-Les Volturi m'envoient. Fit Jane d'un air froid.

-Ha je vois en tout cas, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours avec un air aussi froid. Plaisanta Alice.

-Je suis une Volturi, que veux-tu. Soupira Jane.

Jane se tourna vers Bella qui l'a regardée avec des yeux noirs. Elle esquissa un sourire pendant quelques secondes et reprit son air froid. Elle ajouta :

-Vous avez un nouveau membre dans votre clan .

-Ha ! Oui. Je te présente...

-Bella Cullen dit Swan. Informa la jeune vampire.

-Elle est dans notre clan depuis 77 ans. Dit Alice

-Je vois. Nous avons là un magnifique spécimen. Vous l'avez acceptée or qu'elle est comme nous . C'est nouveau ça. Dit froidement Jane.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous .Je suis à demi Carnivore et à demi végétarien. Répliqua froidement Bella.

- Bella, Calmes. Dit Alice en s'approchant de sa sœur.

-Non, laisse la s'exprimer Je veux savoir. Dit la blonde d'un ton neutre.

-Je me contrôle quand je suis en face d'un humain même si je ne me suis pas nourris. Et je me nourris de temps à autre de sang humain mais spécialement de sang animal. Répliqua Bella qui se calma.

-En tout cas, tu es très susceptible. Sourit la Volturi. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Bien au contraire.

Bella ne répondit était perdue dans les yeux cramoisis de la blonde. Elle la détailla du regard : Taille moyenne, longs cheveux blonds et ondulée, avec des courbes à tomber. Bella se reprit, sourit et dit :

-c'est un plaisir. Dit Bella en mettant son plus malicieux sourire sur son visage.

-De même. Fit Jane reprenant son air froid.

Elles se défièrent du regard. Bella se plongea dans cet océan de sang et Jane fit de même. Une attraction était née entre ces deux vampires. Une attraction qu'elles ne pouvaient contrôler. Alice les regardait avec un grand sourire espiègle. Elle attendit un moment et répliqua.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait rentrer.

Jane et Bella la regardèrent et lui firent oui de la tête. Les trois Vampires allèrent vers la maison des Cullen. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie les attendaient déjà devants.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Dit la blonde.

-Désolé. On a rencontré un imprévu. Sourit Alice.

-Bonjour, Jane. Dit Carlisle.

-Bonjour, Carlisle.

-Alors c'est Blondasse qu'ils sont envoyés. Dit froidement Rose.

-Vous avez encore Blondie dans votre clan .! On va bien s'amuser. Dit la blonde du même ton.

Rosalie regardait la blonde d'un air menaçant et allait lui sauter dessus quand Alice la retint par le bras.

-Rosalie ! Fit Alice, les yeux noirs.

La blonde comprit et n'insista pas. Jane arborais un sourire triomphal, ce qui énerva encore plus Rose. Celle-ci grogna et tourna les talons. Alice la suivit.

-Désolé. Fit la petite brune.

- Soit la bienvenue. Tu restes pour combien de temps? Demanda Esmée.

-1 mois. Dit la blonde.

-Génial. Soupira Rosalie. Qui avait tout entendu depuis le salon. Et elle s'installe où ?

-Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Bella. Informa Carlisle. Il n'y a plus de chambre de libre. Et on ne va pas te faire dormir dehors. Enfin façon de parler. Sourit le vampire.

-C'est à voir. Marmonna Rosalie.

-Ignore Rosalie comme nous tous. Dit Emmett

-Bella, accompagne Jane dans ta chambre. Montre-lui la maison et aide là à ranger ces affaires. Ordonna Esmée en souriant.

Bella soupira mais fit ce qu'Esmée lui demandait. Elle prit la Volturi par le bras. À ce moment-là, un choc électrique déferla dans tout leur être. Elles se regardèrent incrédules mais se reprirent vite et Jane se laissa emporter par Bella. Les deux vampires arrivèrent dans la chambre de Bella. Les deux couleurs qui régnait dans cette pièce étaient le rouge et le noir. Il y avait un magnifique lit en chêne brun et un drap en soie couleur Ocre sur celui-ci. L'odeur de la chambre était très fruitée. Jane eut un sourire en voyant la bibliothèque dans le coin de la chambre et des CD de Vivaldi et Chopin sur les étagères. Bella se retourna et vit le sourire de Jane. Elle sourit elle-même ne sachant pas pourquoi.

-J'aime bien ton sourire. Dit Bella.

-Je ne souris pas souvent, à cause de mon poste au sein des Volturi .Tu es une privilégiée. Dit Jane.

-J'aime être une privilégiée mais tu peux se détendre ici. Ce n'est pas comme dans ta famille. Sourit Bella.

-J'avais constaté. Je peux te poser une question .

-Vas-y. Répondit interloquer la brune.

-Pourquoi tu m'aimais pas quand on s'est rencontrée dans la forêt ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas. C'est que je n'aime pas quand on parle de mon statut de vampire. Je ne suis pas comme les autres membres de ma famille et c'est ce qui me gêne le plus. Et il y a entre autres les histoires sur ton clan.

-Je vois. Quelle histoire ?

-Comme quoi, vous seriez une famille « royale » des Vampires. Vous êtes les plus cruels mais aussi les plus justes. Vous faites respectait la loi. Mais vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un pour le plaisir. Dit Bella la mine sombre.

-Tout ce que tu viens dire est juste .À quelques détails près. Nous ne tuons pas pour le plaisir en tout cas pas moi ni mon frère jumeau. Il n'y a que les trois chefs des Volturi qui sont de « sang royal ». Par contre c'est vrai que nous sommes cruels mais justes et la loi doit être respectée à la lettre pour tous les vampires et surtout pour les Clan. Expliqua Jane.

Bella avait écouté très attentivement le récit de Jane et commencée à penser qu'elle est cette belle blonde n'est pas réellement différente. Bella réfléchit un moment et tiqua à un mot.

-Tu as un frère jumeau .

-Oui. Il est toute ma famille. Nous sommes nées ensemble et nous sommes morts ensembles. Aro, le chef des Volturi nous a transformés or que nous venions de nous faire bruler sur un bûcher.

-Bruler sur un bûcher . Dit la brune, les yeux écarquillées.

-Oui, nous avions des pouvoirs avant même d'être vampires. Alec pouvait annihiler les sens de quelqu'un et moi, je pouvais donner une impression de douleur et de torture mentalement. Nous n'étions pas dangereux et n'utilisions pas nos pouvoirs sauf sous extrême nécessité mais un jour, nos parents se sont fait tuer par des vampires et nous avions utilisé nos pouvoirs. Quand les autres villageois son arrivée, ils ont vu du sang sur nos mains et ont pensé que nous avions tué nos parents donc... Tu connais la suite. Quand Arro nous a transformées, j'ai développé un caractère sadique et je prenais du plaisir ont torturé les humains jusqu'à il y a peu et mon frère un caractère très protecteur.

Bella n'en revenait pas de ce que Jane lui avait dit. Et Jane ne revenait pas de voir des larmes sur les joues de la belle brune et se demandait pourquoi elle avait toutes si bien dit à Bella. D'habitude réservée, elle perdait ces barrières devants la belle brune. Elle s'approcha de Bella et récolta les larmes de Bella. Sans contrôler son corps, elle la prit dans ces bras. Bella se laissa aller dans les bras de la Volturi qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Jane était troublée par les larmes de Bella et par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Même avec son propre frère, elle n'agissait pas ainsi. Alors pourquoi avec la brune?

POV Bella.

Je ne pensais pas que Jane avait vécu une chose aussi horrible. Cela me rappela mon histoire avec ma mère et mon père qui étaient morts seulement 30 ans après sa transformation. J'aurais voulu pleurer quand ils sont morts mais étant vampire, je ne pouvais pas. Mais pourtant quand j'écoutais Jane, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Pourtant les vampires ne pleurer pas. Quand Jane me vit, elle arbora un regard triste et me prit dans ces bras. Je nichai ma tête dans son coup et respirai son odeur. Ce qui me calma un peu. Je me laissais aller dans ces bras or que je ne pouvais le faire avec ma famille. Plus mes pleurs s'accentuèrent et plus elle me serra dans ces bras.

Après un moment, je me calmais et la regardais dans les yeux .Ces yeux avaient un rouge profond. Je pouvais me noyer dans cette mer de sang. Elle me fit des yeux voulant savoir si c'as allée et je lui fis oui de la tête. Je me relevai.

-Désolé pour tout ça. Ton histoire ma rappelait l'histoire de mes parents.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu devais te laisser aller. Me tu veux en parler!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Un silence pesant régnait en maître entre nous deux. Je rompis ce silence.

-Bon, on devrait descendre et je vais te faire visiter la maison.

-Je te suis.

Nous retournèrent en bas. Dans le salon, il y avait Esmée, Rosalie et Alice qui préparait un repas. Quoique les vampires ne pouvaient manger, cela été divertissant pour Rosalie. Jasper et Edward nous regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Je le vis et allai vers eux je me penchai :

-Jazz, n'essaye pas d'utilisée ton pouvoir sur Jane puisque sa marche pas sur moi pareil pour toi Ed', n'enlace pas ce que tu ne peux étreindre.

Les deux vampires étaient plus pâles que d'habitude et cela amusée bien Jane et Emmett qui était accoudé contre la porte du salon. Je vis que Jane alla vers lui. J'enlevai mes cheveux de mon oreille discrètement et écoutai leur conversation :

-qu'est-ce que tu veux, blondinette ? Demanda le grand ours un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon frère m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait.

-Il va venir aussi ? Demanda Emmett d'une voix enfantine.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux arranger cela. Sourit la blonde.

-Merci, Jan'.

-C'est tout un plaisir. Dit la Volturi.

Je souris et fis comprendre à Jane de me suivre sur la Terrace. Ce qu'elle fit. Arrivée à celle-ci, je m'accoudai sur le remords et regardais l'horizon :

-Alors comment tu trouves la maison ?

-Magnifique.

- « Tout comme toi »Pensais-je.

-Elle a changé depuis le temps.

-Bel', tu veux faire une partie ? Me demanda Jasper en me montrant une manette.

-C'est quand tu veux, Jazz'. Lui répondis-je.

Je me tournai vers Jane et lui dit :

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

-Non, je vais juste regarder. Sourit la Volturi.

Mon Dieu ce que j'aime ces sourires. Je la regardais un moment et rejoignis Jasper et Edward. Le cœur léger et un sourire béats sur mes lèvres.

**Voilà le chapitre 1 :) comment le trouvez vous?**

**Reviews please ;)**


	2. Une chasse pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer: Bella appartiens à Jane et Jane à Bella. Le couple appartiens a Stéphanie Meyer. Je ne me fait pas de tunes sur ma fiction.**

**Review : un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis un Review. SannySann, mes couples sont : Rose et Alice, Edward et Jasper,Esmée et Carlisle, Emmett et Alaric et Jane et Bella :). larosesurleau,pareil que SannySann ^^'.Matouchou, voici la suite et merci pour ton review :)Never-can-tell, ce n'est pas égoïste et voici la suite tent attendu )**

POV Jane : 

Je suivis Bella dans le salon. Elle arborait un sourire sûr d'elle. Elle lança un regard de défi à Jasper et ils se mirent à jouer à un jeu vidéo. Ce jeu qui paraissait si innocent aux yeux de tous devint une partie de règlement de comptes entre la belle brune et le beau blond ce qui me fit sourire contre mon gré. Je repris mon air froid en voyant Edward qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. Pendant la partie de jeu, j'en profitais pour détailler les Cullen. Jasper était très beau, un véritable Dieu avec son air malade qui lui donnait un air de gentleman, ces cheveux blonds or ébouriffés, ces yeux ocre qui reflétait beaucoup de douleur mais aussi une étincelle de malice. Son compagnon, Edward, été tout aussi beau avec ces cheveux bruns tous aussi ébouriffé que Jasper même plus, son air de « je suis le plus beau », ces yeux qui reflété tout l'amour qu'il avait à revendre. Les deux-là se compléter très bien. Ils oraient été les plus beaux s'ils étaient seuls dans la famille. Mais les autres membres étaient tous aussi beau. Il y avait Alice, petit lutin branché sur 2000 Volt, toujours de bonne humeur, prête à aider tout le adorait le Shopping et ne perdait pas une occasion d'entraîner sa compagne avec elle. Le noiraud été très attirant, petite, avec les cheveux noirs qui partait dans tous les sens. Cet oeil reflété toute la malice et la bonté qu'elle avait en elle. Elle n'était pas comme cette blondasse de Rosalie. Certes elle était très belle. Sa beauté n'avait pas d'égal, ces yeux exprimées beaucoup de choses entre autres de la colère quand je suis là mais du défi aussi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était avec Alice. Elles étaient si différentes mais se contemplaient parfaitement. Elle avait un caractère de chien pour un vampire et me détestée plus particulièrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi et je m'en fichais. Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de faire une recette de cuisine avec leur mère, Esmée. Cette femme était encore plus belle que Rosalie, même si cette idée ne ferait pas plaisir à la blonde, elle était un peu comme une déesse réincarnée dans un corps de femme. Plutôt de taille moyenne, fine et avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Rosalie me regarda gravement, elle avait remarqué que j'analysait les membres de sa famille. Je lui rendis un regard froid et détournai les yeux avec un petit sourire. J'entendis un grognement du côté de la blonde et mon sourire s'élargissait. Je me repris et continuai ma contemplation. Devant la porte du salon accoudé contre la rambarde, Emmett nous regardait avec un large sourire. Cet homme avait la carrure d'un ours et il était aussi fort que Félix. Je pense que si tous les deux se disputer un combat, ce serait un combat titanesque. Il me regardait plus particulièrement et je fis de même. Je ne suis pas du genre à détourner le regard devants un autre vampire. Il avait un large sourire et cet oeil ocre reflété le bonheur et la adorait plaisanter et faire des remarques sur les autres couples qui composaient sa famille. Mais le membre qui attira le plus mon attention était la belle brune qui était juste devant moi. Bella était comme je viens de le dire, brune avec des cheveux ondulés de la même façon que moi. Ces yeux était aussi rouge que les miens avec un cercle ocre au milieu. Quand elle me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle transperce mon âme et j'adorais cela. Elle portait un jean serrait qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Et quelles courbes ! Elle avait un haut décoté qui mettait en avant sa poitrine très généreuse. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire sa beauté. Si peut être un : Magnifique. Et encore ce mot est faible, très faible. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le cri de Bella.

- Jazz, ce n'est pas drôle. Hurla Bella.

-Je t'assure Bella, c'est très drôle. Sourit Edward

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je cause, éd e Bouda-t-elle

-Ça va Bel' ta perdu, ta perdu. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais super-forte aux jeux vidéo. Fit le blond.

J'entendis un grognement et vit Bella se diriger vers le balcon. Elle était très énervée et frustrée. La voyant comme ça, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et elle revint peu de temps après. Elle regardait avec des yeux noirs ses frères qui rigolaient encore. Ils se tuent en voyant le regard meurtrier de Bella. Après un moment, elle dirigea son regard sur moi.J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'apaisait en fixant mes yeux. Elle esquissa un sourire et je fis de même. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, j'avais l'impression de revivre. Si j'aurais pu, j'aurais très certainement rougi devant l'intensité avec laquelle elle me regardait. En aurez dit qu'elle allait me sauter dessus à tout moment. J'avoue que pendant un moment je voulais irrémédiablement lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrassée tellement elle était mignonne. Oui, moi Jane Volturi trouve une autre personne mignonne. Son sourire s'agrandit et je remarquai qu'elle avait les yeux aussi noirs que le charbon. Un noir très intense. Elle devait avoir faim. Maintenant que j'y pence ma gorge aussi me brûlais.

-Heu les filles, vous n'êtes pas toutes seules. Dit Jasper.

-Désolé. Fit Bella avec un regard noir.

Jasper sourit et Bella esquissa aussi un sourire. Elle abandonna son regard noir pour un regard plein de malice. Edward le vit, roula des yeux et se retira dans la forêt. Je suppose qu'il allait chasser. Jasper, quant à lui, été encore en train de regarder Bella. Edward revint.

-Jazz, bouge. Fit le brun.

-Vous voulez venir avec nous . Nous demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Jasper. J'irais chasser avec Jane quand vous seriez revenu. Dit Bella.

-Très bien. Sourit Jasper.

Le blond suivit Edward dans la forêt. Je le vis me faire un sourire et je le suivais du regard. Je me mis dos à Bella et resté plongée dans mes pensées. J'en fus sorti par une douce chaleur au creux de ma main. Je me retournai et vivent les yeux de Bella. Il n'y avait plus de faim dans ces yeux enfin si mais la faim de se nourrir. Je pouvais voir le désir dans cet océan de noirceur. Si elle me regarde longtemps comme sa je ne vais plus rester de marbre. Soudain, je sentis encore la chaleur et baissai mon regard pour rencontrer nos mains liées. Bella en avait profité pour me caresser de son pouce le haut de ma main. Ce simple contact me renvoyait des milliers de décharges électriques dans le corps. Cela été très agréable. Mon regard rencontra à nouveau le sien et je voyais du doute. Elle devait se demander si j'allais rompre notre contact. Je n'en fis rien. Non, je fessais beaucoup mieux : j'entrelaçais mes doigts avec les siens. Je reportai mon attention sur son visage et elle affichée un sourire heureux. Je lui rendis. Pendant un long moment encore, nous nous regardions. J'entendis un grognement venant de la cuisine et je me doutais que s'était Blondie. Je ne réagis pas suite au grognement, Bella non plus d'ailleurs. J'entendis Esmée et Alice discutée.

-Je crois qu'il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air dans le salon. Plaisanta Alice.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Alice mais ce n'est pas de l'électricité. Sourit Esmée.

-Je reformule ma phrase : Je crois qu'il y a de l'alchimie dans le salon. Sourit Alice.

-On va les laisser toute seule. Fit la patriarche. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Fit tout bas Esmée.

Je souris ayant entendu leur conversation et reporta mon attention sur Bella. Mes yeux ne se plantèrent pas dans les siens mais sur ces lèvres. Dieu, comme j'avais très envie de les gouter. Je parie qu'elles ont un gout de fraise .Je vis passer derrière moi Esmée, Alice et Rosalie. Le comportement de du patriarche et de la noiraude me fit sourire intérieurement. Elles arboraient un sourire et couraient presque pour accéder à leur chambre. Rosalie, elle, nous regarda et leva les yeux aux ciels. Je levai aussi les yeux aux ciels et reportai mon attention sur Bella qui s'était rapprochée de moi. Je fus surprise dans un temps mais elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Maintenant, ces lèvres effleurée les miennes. Je souris et lui donna un chaste baiser. J'avais raison, ces lèvres avaient un agréable gout de fraise. Je la sentis sourire dans notre baiser. J'allais le rompre quand elle me prit pas la taille et reprit possession de mes lèvres. Ce baiser était plus passionné que le premier. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et la rapprochai de moi. Je gémis doucement en sentant sa langue caressait ma lèvre inférieure me demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je lui accordai sans aucune hésitation. Elle soupira quand nos langues se rencontrèrent. La langue de Bella caressait délicatement la mienne. Elle me rapprocha d'elle. Je m'agrippais à sa nuque. Je lui caressai ces longs cheveux bruns avec tendresse. Je soupirais de frustration quand elle rompit notre baiser. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Elle déposa son front sur le mien et soupira. Je rigolais doucement.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Pour rien ! Pourquoi ce baiser ?

-Tu n'as pas aimée . Si tu veux je peux m'en allait. Me dit-elle en se détachant de moi avec un sourire.

-Non, reste. Lui dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais plus te lâcher. tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu rapide .

-Tu regrettes . Lui demandais-je tristement.

-NON ! Pas du tout, ne pense pas ça. Ce baiser était magique. Je ne veux pas que tu pence que nous allions trop vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'en avais tellement envie depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré. Te sentir contre moi, goutée tes lèvres, sentir tes mains sur moi. Donc non, je ne trouve pas qu'on va trop vite.

-Jane, moi aussi j'en avais envie. Maintenant que j'ai gouté tes lèvres, je ne pourrais plus m'en passée. De ta peau non plus d'ailleurs. Elle est si douce. Me dit-elle en reprenant mes lèvres.

-Donc on se considère comme un couple . Lui demandais-je après ce baiser.

-Si tu veux de moi. Me dit-elle.

-Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité. Lui souris-je.

Elle sourit et me déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle n'avait pas quitté son sourire pendant ce baiser. Chaque baiser qu'on avait partagé me faisait perdre la tête. Elle resserra sa prise sur ma taille et elle me poussa sur le canapé. Je tombais sur celui-ci or que nous n'avions pas rompu notre baiser. Elle se mit sur moi et ses mains se firent baladeuses. Je repris mes esprits et la repoussai tendrement. Elle me regarda tristement. Elle allait se lever de dessus moi quand je lui pris le bras.

-Bella attend.

-Non, tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprends. Me dit-elle froidement.

-Bella…

-Quoi ? Tu veux t'excuser de m'avoir repoussée or il y a deux secondes tu m'as dit que tu voulais.

-Ce n'est pas ça, Bella. Mon ange, je ne veux pas le faire toute suite c'est tout. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite. Avec un air romantique dans ta chambre et pas sur le canapé.

-Tu m'as appelé « mon ange « . Me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi avec un large sourire.

-Oui, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une femme ni même un homme. Ce que je ressens pour toi dépasse le physique. Quand je suis près de toi, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Quand tu me touches, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler. Quand tu m'embrasses, j'aime sentir le feu qui me ronge dans mes reins. J'aime tout de toi. De tes cheveux à ton corps en passant par tes yeux, ton nez, tes lèvres. Je t'aime tout simplement, Bella.

Ma brune ne savait plus quoi dire. Quelque larme coulait le long de ces joues. En les voyant, je les récupérais avec ma bouche et lui sourit après. Elle me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi, Jane.

Je lui souris et reprirent ces lèvres dans un baiser passionné et fougueux. Quand nous rompions ce baiser, elle se mordit la lèvre. Sous ce geste, une perle de sang coula sur son menton. Je remarquai en effet que mon haut laissé apparaître une partie de ma poitrine. Je souris en la voyant dans un tel état et récupéra la perle de sang. Elle me regarda avec une mine sombre quand je portais mon doigt à ma bouche. Son sang était délicieux. Je la défiai du regard et elle m'embrassa de nouveau.

-Bella, il faudrait qu'on parle quand même. Lui murmurais-je dans le baiser.

Elle cassa le baiser et se mit à coter de moi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était déçue qu'elle ne me regardât pas. Je lui pris ses mains dans les miennes et commençai.

-Je ne veux pas parler de nos sentiments. Je sais ce qu'il en ait. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour faire des choses que les autres vampires ne peuvent pas faire. Comme Pleurer est saignée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je fais ça. Carlisle ma juste dite que mes pouvoirs sont beaucoup plus puissants que les autres vampires. Le fait que je puisse pleurer et saignée est une faculté que j'ai depuis que je suis nouveau-née. Carlisle pense que c'est le choc d'être vampire qui a fait que je suis plus humaine que vampire. Donc je suis la plus vulnérable mais aussi la plus forte des vampires.

-Je vois c'est un peu comme si tu étais un hybride. Moitié vampire et moitié humaine. Tu as les facultés d'un vampire tout en gardant tes facultés d'humain. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec ce statut mais tu sais…si tu ne serais pas comme ça, tu ne serais pas Bella. Et je t'aiderais à te mettre à l'aise avec ton statut. Je lui là maintenant. Souris-je.

-Merci. Me dit-elle. Je peux te poser une question .

-Ne me demande plus jamais si tu peux me poser une question. Tu peux tous me dire et tous me demandée.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais des pouvoirs. Tu pourras me les montrer un jour .

-Certainement. Mais pas maintenant. Je n'utilise mes pouvoirs quand extrêmes nécessités.

-Comme tu veux. On va peut-être aller à la chasse. Sourit Bella.

-Je te suis.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la forêt. Elle m'avait lâchée ma main au début devant la villa. Elle avait arboré un sourire malicieux et courut dans la forêt. Je levai les yeux aux ciels et la poursuivis. Je la vis de loin et montai dans un arbre. Je me posai dans l'arbre en face d'elle et attends qu'elle me repère. Elle s'arrêta et scuta les horizons. Je souris en la voyant faire. Elle resta immobile et renifla l'air. Son odeur était tellement agréable. Je ne me passerai jamais d'elle.

POV Bella :

je m'arrêtai en ne voyant plus Jane à mes trousses. Je regardais les alentours et ne la vis pas. Une odeur arriva jusqu'à mon nez et je souris en reconnaissant l'odeur de Jane mais je ne savais pas où elle était. Ce qui me frustrait. Je fermais les yeux et repris le chemin vers le cœur de la forêt. Mais quand je fis un pas, l'odeur de ma blonde me tapa dessus. Je savais maintenant où elle était. Je souris et levai les yeux sur l'arbre où elle était assise en hauteur. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Je pensais qu'elle croyait que j'étais parti loin. Une idée me vint alors. Je détournai l'arbre et grimpai trois arbres après celui-ci. Je sautais d'arbre en arbre et je fus juste derrière Jane. Je souris et l'emprisonnai dans une étreinte. Elle me rendit mon étreinte et je lui déposai un baiser dans son coup .Je l'entendis gémir mon nom et sourit contre son coup. Quand soudain, elle ne fut plus dans mes bras. Je regardais en bas et la vis souriante et défiante .Elle voulait jouer. Je souris et sauta d'arbre en arbre le dépassant.

-Attrape-moi si tu peux. Hurlais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle n'avait pas répondu mais je sentais qu'elle me suivait depuis le chemin. Je me balançais d'arbre en arbre quand une odeur s'incrusta jusqu'à moi. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang. À cette idée, je fus prise de panique et rebroussai chemin. Plus j'avancée vers la position ou été Jane et plus l'odeur était forte. Quand j'arrivai vers elle. Je vis un grand loup ocre se tenir devant ma Blonde. Elle se tenait le bras et je vis qu'elle saigne. Je me mis juste à coter d'elle. Elle me regarda surprise et me prit le bras quand j'avançais. Je me retournai vers elle et l'embrassai.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je.

Je m'avançais et fis face au loup. Je savais qui il était et j'allais lui faire la peau pour ce qu'il avait ausée faire à ma petite amie. Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui sauta au cou. Il fit claquer ces dents vers mon oreille et je le fis basculais dans un mouvement de hanche. Je me mis au-dessus de lui et lui appuya sur la gorge. Il gémit et gigota. Je souris sadiquement et le relâchai en lui disant :

-bonjour, Jacob. Ne t'avise plus de touchée à ma petite amie.

Jacob me regardait avec un regard plaisant et se transforma en humain. Il avait un short brun sans tee-shirt. Il me regarda.

-Bella ! Je vois que tu t'es trouvée quelqu'un. Me dit-il.

-Je ne te le redirais pas, Jacob. Barre-toi. Hurlais-je.

-Toujours aussi susceptible.

-Attend-tu a voulu tuer ma petite amie et tu veux que je ne dise rien ? Mais tu te fous de moi.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas que cette buveuse de sang était ta petite amie. Me dit-il l'air sombre.

-Ouai, elle l'est donc propriété privée et dégage maintenant.

-Ce n'est que partit remis. Salut.

Je vis Jacob se transformer en loup et partir en courant. Je soupirais et me retournais vers Jane. Celle-ci saignée aussi comme moi, ce qui me fit un choc. Elle vit que je regardais sa blessure et me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave et je te donnerais des explications tout à l'heure. Tu vois la blessure se referme. Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne dis rien et m'avançai. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle me rendit mon étreinte. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes comme cela et je me défis de son étreinte.

-On va chasser. J'ai repéré une biche pas loin de là. Dis-je.

-D'accord.

Elle m'embrassa et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cœur de la forêt. Je vis une biche et lui sauta dessus. Jane vint vers moi et nous vidions notre proie. Quand la biche fut morte, nous rendrons avec le sourire aux lèvres et mains dans la main.

**Voilà le chapitre 2 est en ligne :) **

**Reviews Please ;)**


	3. Une Crise, Une explication et un ennemi

**Disclaimer : Comme les autres chapitre :D**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous les reviews que je reçoit et plus particulièrement à Bella-Swan01 et à larosesurleau. Bisous :D**

**POV Bella :**

Nous étions en train de revenir à la villa. Je me posais beaucoup de questions au niveau de ce que Jacob faisait ici et ce qu'il avait fait à Jane. Mais aussi, le fait que ma blonde puisse, comme moi, saignée. J'été perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis la main de Jane me serrait un peu plus fort. Je l'ai regardais et vis que la lueur de vie dans ces yeux était en train de faiblir. Elle ne faisait presque plus attention à moi et ces forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Nous avions faits quelque pas quand ma vampire n'en puisse plus et tomba à genoux. J'utilisée ma vitesse pour la rattrapée avant qu'elle ne tombe. Elle été encore consciente et me supplia du regard de ne pas m'inquiétée. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je soupirais de frustration et la prit dans mes bras. Je relevai sa veste et vis que sa blessure était rouge presque violette et pas très jolie à voir. Je jure que si je revois Jacob, je le tue. Je mis ma main sur sa blessure et elle tressaille. J'enlevais ma main mais elle me la prit et la remit. J'appuyais sur la blessure et la portais jusqu'à la villa. Je défonçais la porte.

-Carlisle. Hurlais-je. Je le vis descendre en trompes dans le salon suivit de près par le reste de ma famille.

-Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? Demanda le chef de famille

-C'est Jacob, il l'a mordu. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demandais-je affolée.

-Met la sur la table de la cuisine, la froideur du marbre va empêcher la fièvre d'arriver.

Je fis oui de la tête et posa ma belle sur la table de la cuisine. A ma grande surprise, elle été encore consciente et me regardait avec des yeux qui me faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Je me mis sur le cotée et lui prit la main, laissant Carlisle s'occuper d'elle. La rage bouillonnait en moi et j'avais du mal pour ne pas faire demi-tour et violée le traitée pour massacrée ce chien. Je fixais Jane des yeux et Carlisle me parla.

-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une Volturi, elle est beaucoup plus forte que Jacob ou sa morsure. Elle va guérir. Dit sûr de lui le patriarche. Sortait tous. Ordonna-t-il ensuite au reste de la famille.

Je restais seule avec lui et ma bien aimée. La peur me prit soudain et se mélangea à la colère. Carlisle s'en aperçût et mit une main sur mon épaule. Je me détendis un petit peu. Carlisle avait bandée la blessure de ma blonde et elle me regardait tranquillement avec un léger sourire en coin. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans ces yeux, même pas de doute. Il y avait de l'amour et la lueur de vie commencée à réapparaître petit à petit. Je soupirais de soulagement et me leva de mon siège pour lui caressait le visage. Son sourire s'élargit et je le lui rendis. J'entendis Carlisle dire qu'il nous laissée et peu après je lui dérobais ces lèvres. Celles-ci étaient douces et étonnamment chaudes. Un léger parfum de vanille s'introduisit dans ma bouche et j'en gémissais. Elle répondit à mon baiser et passa douloureusement une main sur ma nuque. Je sentais qu'elle été encore faible. Je rompis le baiser à contre cœur et la regarda dans les yeux.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Murmurais-je en posant mon front sur le sien.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien maintenant. Je ne vais pas te laissée seule dans ce monde. J'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. Même l'enfer ne pourrait pas me retenir. Sourit-elle en caressant la paume de ma main.

Je souris et la prit dans mes bras. J'utilisais ma vitesse pour la soulever de la table de la cuisine et l'emmener dans ma chambre. Arrivée à celle-ci, je la déposais sur le lit et me mit à cotée d'elle. A ma grande surprise, elle se blottit contre moi. Nous restons comme ça pendant un certain temps quand je sentais une odeur que je connaissais bien et ma haine revenait d'un coup. Je me séparée de ma blonde qui ne comprit pas et me précipita dans le salon ou je vis Jacob. Quand tous les membres de ma famille me vit, Carlisle se redit, Esmée me regarda seulement, Edward et Jasper se mirent juste à cotée de moi et Rosalie et Alice firent de même. Jacob me regarda tristement et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, ma haine prit le dessus et je m'élançais sur lui. Edward et Jasper me prirent les bras mais je les repoussais violement et ils s'écrasèrent douloureusement contre les vitres de la villa. Rosalie se mit devant moi et Alice derrière moi.

-Rose, dégage de ma route. Sifflais-je hors de moi.

- Bella, calme-toi. Me dit Alice.

-Tu veux que je me calme or que ce chien as failli tuée la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ?

-Je sais ce que tu ressens Bella, mais tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à lui. Dit calmement Rosalie.

-Tien tu nous fais « Rosalie protège les loups » maintenant ! C'est nouveau ça. Pestais-je

-Bella, essaye de comprendre. Intervint Jacob

-Toi le clébard retourne dans ta niche. Hurlais-je

Toute lucidité me quitta et je voulais la tête de ce loup sur un pique. Je m'élançais directement sur Rosalie et la fit reculée de 10 pas. Alice me sauta dessus mais je me retournais au même moment. Je la fis basculée au-dessus de mon épaule et elle rejoignit la blonde. Emmett que je n'avais pas remarquée sous la colère, me prit dans ces bras et me serra de sorte que je ne puisse plus bougée. Mais puisque j'été plus forte que lui, je le repoussais et m'avançais vers Jacob qui reculais. Je me mis derrière lui et le prit par la nuque. Sous ma force, il tomba à genoux et gémissait de douleur. Carlisle et Esmée ne pouvais rien faire contre moi et je les regardais de manière qu'ils comprennent de ne pas intervenir. Je me retournais vers Jacob, le regard fou.

-Ne t'avise plus de touchée à celle que j'aime. Murmurais-je

-Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Me dit-il

Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre s'excusé et le balança contre le mur. Il retomba lourdement par terre .Je me mit au-dessus de lui et le rua de coup. Nourrit par une haine habile, je me relevée en le tenant par le cou et il me prit le bras. Je rigolais comme une dératée. Je voulais arrêter par peur de le tué mais je ne fis rien. Ma haine et ma colère avaient pris le dessus sur moi et je ne pouvais être qu'une simple spectatrice. Je regardais Jacob dans les yeux et sourit sadiquement car il essayé de se débattre. Edward et Jasper se relevèrent après un certain moment et se ruèrent sur moi pour me faire lâchée prise. Malgré moi, je lâchais le loup et ils me plaquèrent contre le mur pour me maitriser. Je vis Jacob se relevée en toussant fortement. J'été entrain de rire sadiquement quand une odeur familière se perdait dans mes narines. Je vis une blonde descendre des escaliers et se dirigée vers moi avant qu'Emmett n'intervienne :

-Jane, n'approche pas, elle est en pleine crise, elle pourrait te faire du mal contre son gré. Dit le géant en posant une main sur son épaule.

Je souris à cette réflexion et entendit la réponse de ma blonde :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne me fera rien. Nous sommes liées. Fit Jane, sérieuse, en faisant comme Emmett avant de le contourné.

Elle se mit devant moi et Jasper et Edward me lâchèrent. Elle me sourit tendrement. Je ne réagissais pas à son sourire mais sourit moi-même sadiquement. Avant que les autres membres puissent faire un geste, je plaquée Jane contre la rambarde des escaliers en lui prenant la gorge. Cette fois encore, toute lucidité me quitta. Je sentis Jane soufflée doucement et passée une main sur ma nuque et l'autre sur le bas de mon dos me rapprochant d'elle. Quand sa bouche atteignit mon oreille, elle me murmura :

-Bella, Amour, calme toi. Tout va bien c'est moi. Lâche-moi doucement.

En entendant ces mots réconfortant, la raison me prit et je l'a lâcha. Elle me regardait tendrement et caressait ma joue. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact et m'enivrais de son odeur. Quand je relevais la tête, elle prit mes lèvres tendrement et je répondis à son baiser avec beaucoup d'empressement et je soupirais contre sa bouche. Après notre baiser, elle me prit dans ces bras et je vis Jasper, Edward, Rosalie et Alice nous regardaient tendrement. Cela me fit chaud au cœur surtout venant de Rose qui n'aimée pas beaucoup Jane. Je les regardais tristement et leur dit doucement :

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Fis-je en baissant la tête.

-C'est pas grave tu n'as rien fait de mal, Bel'. Sourit Jasper.

Je soupirais et tournais mon regard vers Jane qui m'embrassait tendrement. Je répondis au baiser et passa ma main sur sa nuque. Tous les membres du clan détournèrent le regard ce qui me fit sourire, tous sauf Emmett qui avait un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu. J'entendis une claque et vit qu'Edward avait claqué Emmett sur la nuque. Surement, parce qu'il avait des pensé pas très chaste à notre sujet. Nous rompions le baiser et Jane se mit sur le canapé. Je sentis qu'elle était encore faible et me mit à cotée d'elle et lui prit la main. Tous les membres de la famille se mirent sur les canapés et les fauteuils et je vis que Jacob été encore là.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait encore ici ? Demandais-je en regardant Carlisle.

-Il voulait s'excuser, et nous dire quelque chose. Nous t'écoutons Jacob.

-Déjà, désolé Bella, je ne savais pas que cette sangsue été ta petite amie et encore moins qu'elle été avec vous. Si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas touché.

-Ouai, c'est ça, abrège. Dis-je. Je sentis une claque derrière ma tête et vit Jane me regardait sévèrement et ensuite me tirée la langue. Je me mis au fond du canapé en boudant. Jacob reprit :

-Nous avons aussi repéré une autre odeur de vampire dans les bois. Elle est différente de celle de Jane ou de vous. C'est un autre vampire.

-Victoria ? Dit Edward,

-C'est pas possible, je l'est tuée il y a un moment déjà. Fis-je.

-Ce n'est pas un vampire qui est déjà venu ici ou en tout cas, nous ne l'avons pas reconnu. Donc il doit être très fort. Mais je peux affirmer qu'il empestée bien. Sourit Jacob.

-Ouai ou c'est peut être ton odora qui est au niveau mort. Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ça suffit, Bella. Ordonna Esmée.

-Qu'allons-nous faire Carlisle ? Si c'est un autre vampire, il est peut être venu pour Bella ou encore pour Jane. Dit Alice.

-Nous allons faire des rondes dans la forêt ou les loups l'ont senti. Nous devons être prudents puisque nous ne savons pas qui il est et comme le dit Alice, il peut être là pour Bella ou Jane. Informa Carlisle.

-Je peux vous assurer que ce vampire ne touchera pas Jane t'en que je suis vivante. Dis-je en me levant.

-Les meutes combattront. On n'a jamais eu peur des Vampires. Fit Jacob en le levant également.

-Merci, Jacob. Dit-je en venant lui serrée la main.

Jane me regarda et rigola doucement. Elle se leva et passa une main sur ma taille, signe qu'elle été avec nous. Nous retournons sur le canapé, lui fis un sourire et elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule. Je mis la mienne sur la sienne et respirais son odeur si particulière.

-« je pourrais rester comme sa pendant toute l'éternité » Pensais-je.

Je vis sourire Edward et l'interrogea du regard. Il me fit comprendre qu'il avait capté les pensées de sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute eu la même pensée que moi. Jasper sourirait aussi tendrement, il sentait tous l'amour qu'on avait l'une envers l'autre ce qui me fit sourire encore plus. Je fermais les yeux et m'enivrera de son odeur.

POV Externe :

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Esmée et Carlisle étaient sur le canapé à s'embrassé comme des adolescents, Edward joué du piano sous le regard admiratif et amoureux de Jasper. Rosalie été sur le canapé avec Alice sur ces genoux qui avait fermé les yeux en écoutant son frère. Seul le couple manquait à l'appel. D'ailleurs, elles étaient dans la chambre de Bella. Celle-ci s'été excusée auprès de sa famille et surtout d'Edward qu'elle n'assisterait pas au « concert » du vampire car elle été fatiguée suite à sa crise et qu'elle devait se reposée. Bella voulais que Jane reste au salon mais celle-ci ainsi que tous les membres de la famille surtout Edward et Jasper avait insistés pour que la blonde reste avec la brune.

Bella été dans sa chambre, sur son lit, tandis que Jane été couchée à cotée d'elle et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Après un certain temps, Bella s'été endormit dans les bras de la blonde. Jane regardait tendrement la brune avec un sourire en coin. Elles n'étaient pas très différentes l'une de l'autre : elles pouvaient pleurées et saignées. Mais Bella été beaucoup plus que ça, elle pouvait aussi dormir mais elle été aussi la femme de sa vie. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la brune qui soupira ce qui fit sourire encore plus la blonde. Puis, elle se détacha de Bella qui remua légèrement et s'installa au bureau de celle-ci ou trainée une feuille blanche et de l'encre. Elle repensa à ce que Jacob leur avait dit et prit la décision d'écrire aux Volturi et plus particulièrement à son frère pour qu'il vient l'aidée. Elle prit la plume et commença à écrire :

_« Alec,_

_Mon arrivée chez les Cullen s'est fait sans encombre. Mais je crains de ne devoir rester plus d'un mois pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Je t'en dirais plus, plus tard. Je demande aussi à ce que tu viennes chez les Cullen également pour nous aider à débusqué un Vampire que nous avons repéré dans la forêt proche de la maison des Cullen. Nous sommes en sous-effectif et ton don - même si tu ne veux plus l'utilisé - nous sera très utile. Retrouve-moi à Forks dans les trois jours maximum. Je t'expliquerais tous quand tu seras là. »_

_Je t'attends,_

_Jane_

La Vampire plia la lettre et se dit qu'elle irait la postée plus tard. Elle resta sur la chaise et contempla l'horizon. Perdue dans ces pensées, elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras fin et chauds l'emprisonnée à la taille. Elle sourit quand elle sentit également un baiser dans son cou. Elle grogna de bonheur quand Bella glissa doucement ces mains sous le haut de la blonde qui frissonna. Elle se leva, fixa la blonde et l'embrassa. Bella rompit le baiser après un certain temps et cola son front à celui de sa compagne.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Sourit Jane.

-Sur mes crises ? Je crois en effet. Soupira Bella en prenant la main de Jane et en l'entraînant sur le lit ou elles s'assirent.

-Pour commencer, il faut que tu sache que quand j'été humaine, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon. Celui-ci été très gentil, doux et très amoureux de moi. Un jour, nous avons décidée de consumée notre amour. Ce que nous avons fait. Dit Bella qui baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de te confier à moi, Bella. Je sais que tu m'aime et que c'est réciproque. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir couchée avec quelqu'un d'autre or que tu ne me connaissais pas et encore moins lorsque tu été encore humaine. Réconforta la blonde.

-Après notre nuit d'amour, je suis tombée enceinte. Mais il est resté avec moi pendant tout le temps de ma grossesse. Oui, jusqu'à que je mette au monde une magnifique fille, Renésmée. Elle été vraiment belle, elle avait mes yeux. J'été très heureuse jusqu'à qu'il me la prenne de force. Fit Bella la voix pleine de haine.

-Qu'il te la prenne ? Comment il a pu faire ça ?

-C'est facile, le père de ma fille été un loup au pelage dorée et aussi grand qu'un humain. Son clan avait un règle : tous loup qui procrée avec une humaine doit arracher l'enfant à sa mère et l'emporté avec lui pour… Dit doucement Bella les larmes aux yeux.

-Calme toi, Amour, je suis là, continue… Dit Jane en prenant dans ces bras la brune.

-Pour le tuée. Son père l'as tuée. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi après et il m'a répondu que cette enfant été un pariât. Une abomination. Un hybride, demi-humain et demi-loup et qu'il devait le tuée. Après cela, j'ai essayée de me tuée et c'est Carlisle qui m'as trouvée agonisante dans une ruelle et qui m'as transformée en Vampire. Depuis ce jour, j'ai recherché le père de mon enfant pour unique but de le tuée en le massacrant de mes propres mains pour vengée ma fille. Fit la brune avec un sourire sadique en coin.

-Qui est le père de l'enfant ? Demanda Jane.

-Tu le connais depuis peu, il t'a attaquée dans la forêt. C'est Jacob.

-Je vois. C'est pour ça que quand tu le vois tu as des crises de colère ou tu ne contrôle rien. Tu ne voulais pas que ce qui s'est passée avec ta fille se reproduise avec moi.

-Oui, pendant mes crises je pourrais tuée l'être le plus chère que j'ai maintenant : TOI ! C'est pour ça que je voudrais te demandée quelque chose. N'intervient pas quand je suis en crise, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Dit la vampire en regardant dans les yeux sa compagne.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te laissée seule, Bella. Si tu viens à tuer quelqu'un pendant tes crises se sera comme si tu te tuée involontairement. Sa t'anéantirais et moi avec et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Et comme tu la constatée, j'ai pu te faire revenir parmi nous quand tu été en crise toute à l'heure. Tu ne me feras pas de mal. Je le sais. Sourit Jane.

-C'est vrai mais si tu n'aurais pas pu me contenir, je t'aurais tuée. Et sache que si je te tue, rien ne me retiens dans ce monde. Je préfère me savoir damnée que vivre l'éternité sans toi. Avertit Bella

-Tu ne me tueras pas et je ne me laisserais jamais tuée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis tienne pour toujours. Fit Jane en se mettant sur Bella ce qui la fit tombée sur le lit.

-Je sais que tu es mienne mais pas encore pleinement. Dit la brune en rougissant. Je sais que…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends pourquoi tu veux attendre et j'attendrais le meilleure moment pour notre première fois. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre pour une simple histoire de sexe. Sourit Jane en venant l'embrassée.

Plusieurs jour plus tard, à Volterra, Alec été en train de lire la lettre de sa sœur. Il sourit et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla devant la grande salle du trône. Une jolie blonde avec les yeux bleus vint à sa rencontre :

-Alec, que veux-tu ? Demanda la blonde.

-Je veux parler aux maîtres, Heidi. Annonça le vampire.

-Très bien. Entre. Fit la dénommée Heidi en ouvrant la grande porte.

Alec remercia la vampire d'un signe respectueux de tête et s'avança dans la salle. Au fond de celle-ci, trois trônes étaient installés. Sur ces trônes, trois vampires y étaient installés. Le premier été sur le trône le plus à gauche. Il avait une longue chevelure noir ondulée avec une cape noire/brune. Il été de taille moyenne et assez fin. Son visage été aussi blanc que la neige et reflété une certaine tristesse. Il s'appelait Marcus. Sur le trône plus à gauche trônait un autre vampire. Celui-ci été beaucoup plus différent que le précédent : il avait une chevelure blond cendrée avec la même cape que son frère. Il avait les yeux d'un rouge intense et avec une lueur de sadisme rare chez un vampire. Il avait aussi un sourire aussi sadique que Jane par moment ce qui filée les chocottes à Alec. Lui c'est Caius. Mais le vampire le plus puissant et donc à craindre été le dernier, celui sur le trône au milieu. Il avait une chevelure noir et lisse. Il avait toujours une manie de parlée moitié français et moitié italien. Il été assez grand et fin. Alec s'agenouilla devants les trois grands vampires. Aro sourit et ordonna à Alec de se relevé. Quand Alec fut relevé, il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

-Je vois, Jane veut que tu l'aide avec les Cullen. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Tu partiras quand tu le voudras. Fit Aro en s'asseyant sur son trône.

-Merci mes seigneurs. Je pars sur le chant. Dit Alec en repartant.

Alec se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit sa valise. Il se dirigea vers le hall ou Heidi, Felix et Demetri l'attendait.

-Alors tu port aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond.

-En effet, Demetri.

-Prend bien soit de toi et passe le bonjour à ce chère Emmett. Sourit Heidi.

-Je le ferai. Dit Alec en prenant la jeune femme dans ces bras.

-Et dit à Jane que quand on se reverra, je veux ma revanche. Dit d'un ton neutre le grand brun.

-Tu n'as pas changée, Félix. Je lui dirais. Fit Alec avec un sourire.

Après avoir salué les vampires, le brun utilisa sa vitesse pour se rendre à Forks.

**Voici la suite :D**

**Reviews Please ;)**


	4. Révélation Partie 1

**POV EXTERNE :**

La nuit été tombée sur Forks. Le Clan Cullen été occupé à diverse taches. Si bien qu'il ne sentirent pas la présence d'un individu dans la forêt. Celui-ci était aussi blanc que la neige, grand, avec les yeux d'un rouge intense Il portait un manteau noir en tissus déchiré. Il observait depuis un moment les Vampires dans la villa. Il sourit sadiquement et tourna le dos à la grande maison. Il utilisa sa vitesse pour quitter la forêt mais un bruit se fit entendre. Le vampire s'arrêta et scruta l'horizon. Un deuxième bruit se fit entendre et un gigantesque loup au pelage doré surgit d'un buisson, montrant les crocs. Le buveur de sang s'arrêta net devants l'imposante créature et l'observa à son tour. Le vampire fronça des sourcils, sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir facilement de cette situation Le loup grogna en montrant ces crocs éguisés. La créature de la nuit se mit en position d'esquive sachant pertinemment que la créature lycanthrope allait attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Après un certain temps d'observation chez son adversaire, le loup s'élança contre le buveur de sang. Celui-ci s'élança et utilisa son agilité pour faire un saut et passer au dessus du lycanthrope. Celui-ci, ne comprenant pas toute suite la stratégie de sa proie, la regarda passer au dessus de lui mai se ressaisit aussi vite et dérapa pour poursuivre sa proie. Le buveur de sang utilisa sa vitesse espérant ainsi semer la créature et s'échapper. Mais les loups sont aussi rapide que les vampires. En quelque instant, le loup fut à la hauteur du vampire. Mais le buveur de sang, plus agile, sauta d'arbre en arbre et continua son chemin dans les air. Le loup grogna et poursuivit sa proie non sans difficulté. Le vampire redescendit sur le sol après dix arbres et poursuivit son chemin le loup toujours à ces trousses. Le loup allait le rattraper quand le vampire sauta de la falaise sur laquelle il été arrivé et attérit dans l'eau. Le loup s'arrêta devants le bord, ne sachant pas nager. Il regarda la silhouette de sa proie s'éloignée et grogna de fureur. Il tapa le sol avec sa patte et tourna la tête. Il regarda une dernière fois, se transforma en humain et s'éloigna dans la sombre forêt.

**POV BELLA :**

Nous étions tous occupée à diverses tâches : Edward été entrain de faire un mini concert sous le regard fasciné et amoureux de Jasper. Esmée et Rosalie s'occupée à la cuisine, Carlisle était dans son bureau et Alice et Emmett jouaient à un jeu vidéo. En ce qui concerne moi et ma vampire. Nous sommes dans ma chambre sur mon lit en train de nous embrassez. Après un baiser doux mais passionnée, elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et je lui caressait les cheveux. Nous étions bien, un pur moment de bonheur. Mais ce bonheur fut gâché par Jacob qui déboula dans le salon. Je ne réagit pas toute suite, trop occupée à contemplée ma blonde mais quand celle-ci se releva doucement et commença à aller dans le salon ,je fut bien obligée de me levée et de rejoindre tout le monde de le salon. Tous le monde était la, même Carlisle avait quittée son bureau exprès. Sa devait être grave. Je soupirais et vint me glissée derrière ma blonde et passa mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sentis Jane se raidi légèrement mais se décontractée à mon odeur. Je la sentis sourire et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Jacob commença :

-Nous avons un grave problème. Commença-t-il.

-Nous t'écoutons, Jacob. Fit Carlisle.

-Je me suis prit en chasse avec un vampire. Il n'est jamais venu ici, enfin nous ne connaissons pas son odeur. Mais je peut vous affirmer qu'il es très fort. Il connait nos points faibles et nos points forts. ce n'est pas un vampire comme les autres.

-Je voit, un signe particulier sur ce vampire qui pourrait le différencier des autres? Demanda Esmée.

-Oui, une cicatrise au dessus de l'oeuil gauche. Il belle cicatrise.

-Très bien, merci Jacob. Dit Carlisle.

-Carlisle, ce vampire tu le connait? demanda Emmett.

-Non, il n'y a aucun vampire que je connait qui correspond à cette description. Dit Carlisle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que Carlisle ne disait pas la vérité. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi mentirai-il a sa famille? Je le regardait fixement, Jane me regarda de cotée et vit que j'observais mon père adoptif. Je fronçais des sourcils. Quand notre conseil fut finit, je suivais Carlisle dans son bureau et fit signe a Jane de rester dans le salon. Quand nous arrivions dans son bureau, Carlisle ferma la porte derrière lui. Je me retournais.

-Pourquoi tu nous as mentis? Lui demandais-je.

-Bella...Commença t-il.

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir, Carlisle. Je ne comprend pas.

-Je connais ce vampire.

-Je sais que tu le connait, ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi tu nous as mentis?

-Parce que ce vampire fait partit d'un ordre beaucoup plus vieux que moi et plus puissant que toi. Si ils en ont après toi et Jane, vous ne pourrais les combattre.

-Qui sont-il?

-Les Vampires Hunter : Les vampire tueurs de vampires.

-Donc ce vampire fait partit des Vampires Hunter? Mais qui l'as envoyer?

-C'est leur chef? Je craint qu'elle soit revenu.

-Qu'elle? Leur leader est une femme?

-Oui, la pire des femmes qui existent. Victoria faisait partis de cette ordre.C'est pour sa qu'elle ta attaquer.

-Je voit mais qui est cette femme vampire?

-La reine des Vampire, Chef de Clan Volturi et Femme de Aro : Suplicia.

-Suplicia? Reine des Vampires? Chef du Clan Volturi? Mais je croyait qu'il n'y avait que Aro, Caius et Marcus qui étaient les chefs des Volturi.

-Les trois chef ont des Femmes. Suplicia été normalement morte pendant la grande guerre qui opposait les Loup-garoux et les vampires. La femme de Caius est morte il y a 100 ans et la femme de Marcus est portée disparu., présumée morte. Ces trois femmes ont fondées la Vampire Hunter, contre le grès des chef Volturi. Depuis la disparition de Suplicia, les deux autres n'ont jamais refais surface en tant que Chef des Vampire Hunter. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant, Bella. Mais promet moi que tu n'en parlera pas aux autres ni a Jacob et encore moins à Jane. Me demanda-t-il.

-Je vois. C'est d'accord mais si il faut que je le dise à Jane pour la proteiger, je le ferais. Dit-je en sortant du bureau.

Je sortis du bureau et alla retrouvée Jane dans le salon. Ma douce été sur le canapé avec Emmett. Il me regarda arrivé avec un grand sourire mais ne bougea pas de sa place quand je vint m'asseoir à cotée de Jane et l'embrassée. Il nous regardez et je me releva de dessus de ma vampire.

-T'arrête de nous pater steuplait? Dis-Je

-Non, c'est bien trop intéressant. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu adore mater, Hein?!

-Ho que oui. Me fit-il en rigolant.

Je souris malicieusement et leva les yeux aux ciels. Jane nous regardait et rigolais aussi Je sentais qu'elle été guerrit et cela me fit chaud au coeur. Je l'embrassais à nouveau et la pris dans mes bras en l'emmenant en vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre. J'entendit Emmett :

-Sa y'est vous aller enfin vous envoyez en l'air? Dit-il en rigolant de plus belle.

Je sortis de la chambre en râlant et dit :

-Emmett, continue et je te fait ta fête. Le prévint-je.

L'ours me regarda avec un grand sourire triomphant et je comprend qu'il se fouter de moi. je poussa un grand cris et retourna dans ma chambre. J'entendis le grand blond rigolais. Quand je revint dans la chambre, Jane été debout devants la grande baie vitrée et regardait l'horizon. je souris et me mis derrière elle, passa mes bras autour de sa taille et l'as rapprocha de moi. Je déposais un baiser dans son cou et posa ma tête sur son épaule.

-a quoi pense-tu?Lui demandais-je.

-J'été entrain de me dire que...

Elle se retourna et rougis légèrement. Je réfléchissais et rougis aussi en comprenant sa pensée. Je souris et l'embrassa.

-C'est quand tu veut et quand tu le sens. Lui dit-je après le baiser.

-Je veux que ce soir parfait et quoi de mieux de faire notre première fois devants le feu de la cheminée quand tout le monde sera partit se nourrie, demain. Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi mais tu veut vraiment le faire a même le sol pour notre première fois?  
-Oui c'est tellement romantique et sensuel.

-Très bien. Souris-je en l'embrassant .

Nous fument surprise par un bruit sourt. Nous descendions et je vit qu'Alice été en train d'avoir une vision. Rosalie l'as posa délicatement sur le canapé et nous attendions la fin de la vision. Après un certain moment d'attente interminable, Alice nous regarda mais sans nous voir.

-Qu'as tu vu, Alice? Demandais-je.

-La forêt devants la villa. Le vampire y été cette nuit..

-Oui, c'est là que je l'est poursuivit.

-Non, je veut dire qu'il y est toujours. Fit Alice.

Je me releva avec précipitation et eut le réflexe de regardé Jane. Je fronça les sourcils et me précipita vers la porte mais Jacob m'empêcha de sortir.

-Bella, calme toi. je sais que tu veut proteiger ta famille et Jane mais...

-Non, tu ne sais rien, Jacob. Le coupait-je.

-Non, il a raison, Bella; Nous irons tous avec toi. Dit Carlisle.

Je me retourna et regarda toute ma famille. Ils étaient tous près à m'aider à proteiger Jane. Celle-ci vint vers moi et me prit la main que je serrais fort dans la sienne. Le clan se leva et nous nous précipitâmes tous dans la forêt.

Nous étions tous debout au milieu de la forêt. Nous scrutions l'horizon, espérant voir quelque chose ou entendre un bruit. Rosalie s'approcha d'Alice.

-C'été ici, Alice?Demanda-t-elle à sa femme.

-Oui, il est encore là. DIt-elle. Puis elle tourna la tête sur la gauche. De ce cotée. cria-t-elle.

Nous nous précipitons tous sur la gauche et après un moment de course, nous appersûmes le vampire. En effet, il été très rapide. Mais je voulais voir si il pouvais m'échappée ou encore échappé à Edward. Nous sommes les plus rapides de la famille. Je laissait Jane derrière moi et accéléra pour être au même niveau que le vampire. Mais alors que j'allait l'attrapée, il accéléra et me sema de justesse. je grogna mais accéléra aussi. Il sauta d'arbre en arbres et je fit de même. Nous nous livrions une bataille de vitesse et d'agilité. pour l'instant, nous étions aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Il rebroussa chemin pour me distancer mais fut surpris par Jacob transformer. Il réussit à capturer son bras dans sa gueule. Le vampire hurla de douleur et se débâtit agilement mais avant qu'il ne fausse à nouveau compagnie à Jacob, j'arriva vers eux et immobilisa le vampire. Il été a terre et je le métrisa en le prenant par le cou. Je resserrais ma prise jusqu'à que mon clan arrive. Carlisle se mit derrière moi et m'ordonna de le lâcher ce que je fit. Il retomba sur le sol lourdement et fixé étrangement Carlisle. Celui-ci avait l'air de le connaître.

-Riley,Que fais-tu là? demanda le chef de famille.

-Ravie de te revoir, Carlisle. Sourit le prénommé Riley.

-Je t'est posé une question. Reprit le blond.

-Elle est de retour. Annonça-t-il.

A ces mots, Carlisle se figea. Nous nous posâmes énormément de question tous. Tous sauf Carlisle et Esmée. Décidément ils savaient quelque choses. Je regarda Jane et vit qu'elle été aussi qu'elle été figeait mais essayer de ne pas le montrer. J'allais vers elle et lui caressa le bras. Elle me regarda et sourit. Je l'as prit dans mes bras. Emmett prit la parole.

-Comment ça? Qui est de Retour?

-La plus horrible des vampire que le monde n'est jamais connu. Une Volturi.

A ces mots, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je regardai Jane étonné, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle ne me regarda même pas., fixant le vampire. Je l'entendit prononcée le nom du vampire. J'avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait.

-Une Volturi? Mais qu'est-ce-qu'une Volturi voudrai faire à Forks?

-Ce n'est pas une Volturi comme les autres. Dit Riley.

-C'est...

-La chef des Volturi et la femme d'Aro. Coupa Jane.

-Comment?! Demandais-je.

-C'est aussi...

-Notre mère. Fit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes nous et je vit un autre vampire. Il ressemblais beaucoup à Jane et été vêtus des mêmes habits qu'elle quand elle été arrivée. Je le détailla rapidement du regard ;Yeux aussi rouge que ceux de ma blonde, de taille moyenne. Je le vit s'approcher de nous. De Jane plus précisément. je me mit devants elle, étant un reflex pour la proteiger. Mais elle posa sa main sur mon avant bras. je la regarda étonnée.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas. C'est mon frère jumeau, Alec. Dit Jane

-Bonjour, petite soeur. Sourit le vampire.

-Je vois que tu a reçut mon appel. Dit Jane.

-En effet, je suis venu immédiatement quand j'ai su.

-Et Aro?

-Il ne se doute pas que sa femme est de retour dans ce monde. Elle est venu pour nous.

-Je sais bien. Elle n'arrêta donc jamais de nous chercher pour nous contrôler? Dit lascivement Jane.

-Tu as hériter cela d'elle. Fit alec souriant.

Jane lui lança un regard noir. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Alec rigola et m'observa longuement Je fit de même avec lui. Nous nous regardions fixement. Je vis dans ces yeux une lueur de malice et de défi. Un petit sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. Après un long moment d'observation, Alec tourna la tête vers Jane et lui fit un signe de tête. Je regardais ma blonde et vis un petit sourire au coin de ces magnifiques lèvres.

-qui est cette Volturi? Demanda Alice

-Notre Mère, Supplicia. Annonça Alec

-Elle porte bien son nom. Rigolais-je.

Je vis que personne n'avais relevé ma blague et baissa la tête de dénie. Je l'as releva un instant et vit qu'Emmett regardait Alec et je me souvint qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Je souris malicieusement et fit comprendre au reste de la famille de les laissé tous seul. Tous le monde rentra à la villa sauf Emmett et Alec.

Un peu plus tard dans la villa, nous étions tous dans le salon pour un conseil de famille. Edward et Jasper étaient sur le fauteuil Jasper sur les genoux d'Edward. Jacob était dans l'ombre et nous fixait tous. Emmett et Alec été à coté du fauteuil ou Carlisle et Esmée été installé. Rose et Alice été sur le canapé à cotée de nous. Carlisle commença.

-Nous devons être prudent avec Suplicia qui est de retour. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle veut? Demanda le blond en regardant Alec et Jane.

-Elle veut surement nous récupérez comme d'habitude. Elle veut nos pouvoirs.

-Ou elle s'ait que Bella est dans ce Clan et qu'elle est beaucoup plus forte que les autres vampires. Annonça Jane;

-ouai, binh qu'elle vienne je l'attend moi. Elle ne touchera pas le clan, ni Jane et ni Alec tans que je serais vivante. Dit-je sûr de moi.

-Bella, c'est très gentil mais nous savons nous défendre. Dit Alec.

-Je sais. Jane m'as vaguement parlée de tes pouvoirs et des siens mais je suis beaucoup plus puissante que vous deux réunit. Même si vous êtes très puissant. Je n'en doute pas. mais si Suplicia vient pour moi. Je ne veut pas que vous vous en mêliez. Ce sera entre elle et moi.

-Et si elle vient pour nous? Demanda Jane en me regardant fixement.

-Elle ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux ni des cheveux de ton frère. je sais qu'il est l'unique famille qu'il te reste et tu ne le perdra pas à cause de moi.

-Bella...

-Non, j'ai prit ma décision. Dit-je doucement.

Jane me regarda surprise par le ton que j'avais employer mais voyant ma détermination ne dit rien.

-Bon, nous savons ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Dit Carlisle. Le conseil est terminé.

Tous le monde se leva et reprirent leur activités habituelles. j'été entrain de discuter avec ma douce et son frère quand Jacob vint vers nous.

-Je peux te parler en privé?Me demanda-t-il.

Je regardais Jane qui comprit et s'en alla avec son frère. Je me retourna vers Jacob et l'entraîna dans ma chambre sous le regard protecteur et jaloux de ma compagne.

**POV Jane : **

Non mais j'y crois pas. Il nous dérange pour lui parler et en plus il veut lui parler en privé. Non, mais il se prend pour qui de nous dérangez tous le temps. Même si je ne le voulais pas, je fit comprendre à mon frère de partir ce que nous faisions. Quand nous étions assez loin d'eux, je les observais. Je les virent montée dans la chambre de ma brune et la jalousie s'empara de moi. Alec me regarda avec beaucoup d'amusement. Je respirais longuement pour me calmer mais rien ne fit baisser ma jalousie. Il vint vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas de laissée pour lui. Elle t'aime et sa se voit. Sourit-il.

-Comment tu sais? demandais-je.

-Sa se voit quand je vous regarde. Jamais je ne t'est vu resplendir comme ça quand tu est avec quelqu'un. Même pas avec moi. Et sa se voit également que Bella est extrènement amoureuse de toi. Juste de la voir essayer de nous proteiger pour que tu ne soit pas blesser trahit ces sentiments. M'explique-t-il.

-Et sa ne te dérange pas de savoir que ta propre soeur est amoureuse d'une fille? Demandais-je.

-Jane, tu m'as vu? Je suis également amoureux d'un garçon. Donc non sa ne me dérange pas. Sourit-il.

-Depuis combien de temps est-tu avec Emmett? Je savais que tu été avec lui mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps.

-Sa doit faire bientôt 5 ans. Et toi et Bella?

-Quelque jours. Dit-je neutre.

-En tous cas, même si tu fait tous pour le cacher, tu est vraiment heureuse. Je suis content. Sourit-il.

Je ne répondit pas et lui fit un sourire. Les deux seules personnes qui ont vues mes sourires sont Alec et ma chère Bella. Et se ne sera pas les dernier.

**POV Bella : **

Nous sommes dans ma chambre. j'invitais Jacob a s'asseoir sur mon lit.Même après ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir encore. Même si je ne comprend pas comment peut-on tué son enfant. Jacob prit la parole.

-Bella, il faut que je te parle d'une chose.M'annonça-t-il.

-Je t'écoute. Lui répondit-je.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de la tournure que notre relation as prise. Je veux que tu sache que je t'aimerais toujours. Mais je ne suis plus digne de toi. Je t'est tellement fait souffrir. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonnera un jour.

-Ecoute Jacob, je ne t'en veut plus. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Mais je ne peux pas me remettre avec toi. Je ne t'aime plus. J'aime Jane maintenant et c'est beaucoup plus fort qu'avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolé mais si tu espère me reprendre, laisse tombé et passe à autre chose. Mais c'est vrai je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir tué notre enfant. Mais j'ai avançée et tu devrait faire pareil. Pour ton bien. Lui dit-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

-Justement, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Me dit-il.

Je le regardais perplexe mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans le salon. Inquiète pour Jane, j'utilisa ma vitesse pour me rendre dans le salon et je vis avec horreur un énorme loup au pelage argenté montrée les crocs à Jane et Alec qui essayée de protégée mon Clan. Je vis rouge et sauta de l'escalier pour me retrouvée au milieu, entre les vampires et le loup. Celui-ci me regarda perplexe et je vit comme une lueur familière dans ces yeux. Je le regardais mais ne put faire quelque chose que je vis une épaisse fumée noire passée à coté de moi et atteindre le loup. Celui ci fut pétrifié et s'écroula par terre. D'un coup, il grogna et hurla de douleur. Je me retournée et vit que Jane et Alec utilisaient leurs pouvoirs respectif. Le regard de Jane me fit peur sur le moment, il été remplie de haine et elle prenait plaisir à torturer ce loup. Le même regard été encrée chez Alec. J'allais vers Jane et essaya de la calmer mais elle ne m'écoutée pas. Alec non plus. Jacob descendit également et resta figée devants le loup. Il fit comme moi et se mit entre les vampires et le loup. Ce qu'il dit ensuite me figea au plus haut point. Je le regardait avec des yeux équarquillés.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Désolé du retard mais j'avais plus vraiment envie de le publier en lisant tous les reviews que j'ai eu sur mes fictions.


End file.
